


Rat-birds Live In The Toilet

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, derek has bed head, stiles why aren't you sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an overactive imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rat-birds Live In The Toilet

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write this because while still awake at 4am I went to pee and my toilet was making creepy hissy/screechy noises and then all I could think of was stiles being weird and rat-birds v 
> 
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-FkIjjFZi7SY/Th51y2YciBI/AAAAAAAAAf0/S2k4HlsdMjs/s1600/rat+bird.JPG 
> 
> So yeah...

‘Derek!’ Stiles hissed as he jumped onto the bed. 

‘Sleeping..’ murmured the resident sourwolf who was curled up with all the sheets. 

‘Der-’ 

‘Shhh! Sleeping!’ that was it time to take drastic measures. ‘Cold! Cold! Cold!’ yelped Derek as Stiles raked his freezing hands down the werewolf’s exposed neck. 

‘Derek-’ 

‘What!’ the werewolf snapped sitting bolt upright. Stiles grinned as he took in his grumpy boyfriend’s appearance, Derek’s hair was sticking up at every angle and he had pillow marks on his cheek and Stiles had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. Derek’s frown only darkened. 

‘Spit it out Stilinski before I-’ 

‘Rip your throat out with my teeth!’ Stiles mimicked. 

‘I was going to say withhold sex but if you insist I’m sure I could manage some throat ripping.’ and as if on cue Derek’s stomach growled making Derek grin wickedly. 

‘You’re a lunatic!’ Stiles huffed. 

‘Well I am a werewolf!’ and this time he flashed his alpha red eyes. 

‘Oh shut up you! You’re distracting me; I came through to tell you about the toilet!’ 

‘The toilet.’ Derek deadpanned 

‘Yes the toilet.’ 

‘Am I going to regret asking you to continue?’ 

‘What? No- I- the toilet was hissing!’ 

‘Hissing.’ 

‘Hissing!’ 

‘Hissing?’ 

‘Well more like screeching. It sounded like there were rats or tiny birds stuck in the top of the toilet.’ 

‘Stiles there’s no way that-’ 

‘Rat-birds!!’ Stiles gasped eyes wide. 

‘Rat-birds?’ 

‘Rat-birds.’ stiles said seriously. 

‘And you say I’m the crazy one.’ 

‘It really was making a noise!’ 

‘I believe you’ Derek said his hands snaking around Stiles’ waist, pulling Stiles into his cocoon of sheets. 

‘Derek’ Stiles murmured. 

‘Sleep.’ Derek said softly his fingers stroking gently down Stiles’ neck. 

‘If the rat-birds come you’ll protect me right?’ 

‘Of course..’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I apologise for that terrible 'lunatic' line but at 10 to 5 in the morning I thought it was hilarious!


End file.
